Primeval Instincts
by TheTV-Junkie
Summary: Sequel to "Double Ended Trouble". - When Abby finally draws a red dice, Gibbs is bewildered at her choice of reward...


**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'NCIS', its characters or anything related to it. There's no money made of this story - all of my stuff is written for entertainment purpose only. :-)

* * *

><p><strong><span>IMPORTANT NOTE<span> to all of my dear readers who don't know yet:** A few days ago (since the end of May 2012) the admins of this site have started removing ALL stories that do not strictly comply with the official rating! Apparently they are particularly targeting the M-rated section (in the 'Harry Potter' Fandom they have already deleted over 15% of the fics stored here!)...

I see their reasoning but still, I think they might be digging their own grave and are going to lose thousands of readers/writers by removing exactly _these_ stories...

Nevertheless, I don't want to lose my account. So, due to this awful situation I have started cutting out everything in my fics the admins might take offence at, starting chronologically with my NCIS fics. I'm sure I don't need to tell you that this breaks my heart. :(

HOWEVER, I will definitely NOT leave you out in the rain!_ I will go on writing_ and luckily I have stored a copy of all of my stories (uncut and uncensored of course) here:

**archiveofourown DOT org /users/TheTVJunkie/pseuds/TheTVJunkie/works (kick out the spacing and replace the word 'DOT' with a real dot.)**

In case you still want to follow my stories, I ask you to copy the link above and keep it safe, just in case...

Whenever I make an update to any of my fics, I post it here (but censored) and **as a full version on the AO3 (="Archive of our own").**

Additionally you can find me on Live Journal **(thetv-junkie DOT livejournal DOT com / tag/ my fanfiction - Kick out the spacing and so on BUT NOT** **between 'my' and 'fanfiction'!**). If you friend me on LJ this will have the same effect as a story alert and you'll be notified as soon as I post a new chapter. Just give me some time to set things up there, please.

Any information on how to track my fics individually can be found on LJ. You can still review here if you like, but also on the AO3 and LJ; please don't be uninhibited by this sad 'witch-hunt' and keep on letting me know what you think of my stories! Your feedback is crucial for me to keep on writing. Thank you.

I'm terribly sorry for this inconvenience. :(

Whatever happened to "unleash your imagination..." :(((

Yours,

The TV-Junkie

* * *

><p>The uncensored version of this specific story can be found here:<p>

** archiveofourown DOT org/ works/310889 **(kick out the spacing/ replace the word DOT by a real dot after copy & paste)

If you're not absolutely sure whether you want to read the mature version **(Readers****18+****only!)**, please have a look at my reviews here; they might help you decide. :) Reviews still very welcome!^^

* * *

><p><em>+++ Lines in italics are supposed to be Abby's thoughts. +++<em>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Title: "PRIMEVAL INSTINCTS"<strong>

**Pairing: Gibbs/Abby**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Angst**

**Beta-Reader: GabbyFreak aka "WolfInTheShadows" – Thanks a lot for your effort! :-) It's highly appreciated!**

* * *

><p>It was a miserable Friday and it was raining in Washington. Again. Abby stared out of small window of her lab and wondered if she would succeed in drawing a red dice this time. It has been ages since she was lucky to do so. - Well, not that a blue dice meant particularly having bad luck, even if it was punishment, it still was a lot of fun for her, albeit by way of detours.<p>

However, she smirked at the idea of the expression on Gibbs' face when he would read the task on one of her reward-cards. Gibbs. Beneath that rough exterior there beats a heart of gold. Meanwhile her boss was more than just 'the boss' to her; he had become not only her protector and confidant but lover – and master, too...

Abby recalled their very first 'game' in the interrogation room. She has never felt any regrets about intentionally messing up some month ago as this led to the beginning of a wonderful, thrilling and fulfilling relationship. - Even though one couldn't quite call it a 'usual' relationship, nothing vanilla at all. Both relished the benefits of a D/s-lifestyle. The distribution of roles was clear – and Abby enjoyed being a sub to Gibbs more than anything else. Every Jack has his Jill.

Her train of thoughts ended as her wristwatch bleeped. 1200 hours - lunch break. Time to roll the dice again. She took the elevator to the bullpen and smiled at Gibbs in pleasant anticipation as she reached his desk.

"This time, I'm confident of winning!"

"We'll see." Gibbs sneered."As a matter of fact I'm curious about what you had in mind anyway. Try your luck."

Abby closed her eyes, put her hand in the wooden box and drew a dice at random. As she opened her hand, she couldn´t believe her eyes. There it was, the precious piece of red wood.

"Yay! I knew it! I knew this time it just had to be a red dice!" She jumped for joy and flung her arms around Gibbs' neck.

"Fair enough." Gibbs replied, amused by her temperamental outburst. "Now pick your reward and let me see."

Abby grabbed the reward box and rummaged around. Soon she found what had been looking for.

"Oh, yay, that's the one!" Abby was so excited. "That's the reward task I want!" She was all smiles as she handed it over to Gibbs. He took the card and read through it. His brow cocked in disbelief and he inhaled sharply. Gibbs was really dumbfounded.

"Abby...?" Gibbs even put on his glasses to reread. "Abby, are you really sure you want this card?"

She never ceased to amaze him.

Abby nodded her head and answered defiantly. "I do, Gibbs. Is there anything wrong with it?"

"Er, no, I just wouldn´t have thought..."

"Oh, please don´t make a retreat!" Abby begged. "I'm looking forward to this since I wrote this card. And – after all it's your rules that say I can pick my reward myself, right?"

That was true. It was a privilege that he couldn't take away from her, if he wanted her to play by his rules, he would have to respect them, too. Fine. Anyway, this was surely gonna be interesting, although it was unexpected. He slipped back into his role putting on his sternest voice.

"You're right, Abby-girl..." He nodded his head in approval. "...your choice. But still on my terms, remember? We need to negotiate the details of this very thoroughly..."

"No objection, Sir. Can't wait for it!"

It was late that evening when the two of them reached Gibbs' house. It was dark and gloomy outside and there was a thunderstorm ahead. They went inside and Abby got rid of her shoes and raincoat. Gibbs stepped close to her and lifted her chin.

"Alright, Abby-girl. You've got five minutes. And I expect a plausible attempt in resistance." He softly kissed her lips. "And please don't forget – just say the word and I stop."

"I will, Sir! Won't be an easy prey, though..." Abby smiled back at him in gleeful anticipation and ran off.

…(censored part)

This one was all about power and control. Although Gibbs had been flabbergasted by Abby´s choice of reward back in the bullpen, he now started realizing the deeper meaning of it.

…(censored part)

Gibbs took another glance on the watch.

"Time's up. Game's on." He mumbled and started to chase after Abby who was hiding somewhere.

Everything was stock-still except for the creaking of the foyer and the steady sound of heavy raindrops on the roof as he looked for her on the second floor. Nothing. Hence, she had to be in the basement...

Without making any noise he slowly sneaked down the stairs of the basement. No sign of Abby up to now. But she just had to be around here somewhere...

And then he saw it. The sawdust on the cement floor, right in front of the cupboard where he stored some of the bigger saws, had been smudged. Gibbs grabbed the door handle of the cupboard and opened it abruptly. Abby yelped in surprise but didn't have the time to recover as she was dragged out of the cupboard by her hair and wrestled to the ground immediately.

…(censored part)

"I'm sorry, Abby." He said silently, somehow embarrassed.

"For what?"

"Shouldn't have slapped your face..."

Abby cuddled closer. "Shouldn't have scratched you before..." She smiled warmly. "...let's blame it on our 'primeval instincts', okay? After all, this has been some amazing experience, don't you think?"

Gibbs nodded reluctantly, placing kisses on her shoulder. "Yes... there's only one thing I never want you to forget, Abby. – No matter what ever I may do to you – I love you..."

Abby affectionately ran her fingers through his silver hair and replied „How could I ever forget _that_? I love you, too."

**THE END.**

* * *

><p><strong>There's a sequel up to this story: If you like, check out "Three Is None Too Many".<br>**


End file.
